Summer Changes
by lastlumos
Summary: Sixth Year. Hermione meets Draco on a muggle bookstore. The accidental meetings brought them closer. "What did summer did to us, Granger?" Draco asked. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's brown hair falls to her shoulder as she inhaled the smell of the smoke. She's currently in platform 93/4, sitting on a bench waiting for Luna and Ginny to come. Her black coat warms her over the cold. Under her black coat, she's wearing a white plain shirt and black skinny jeans. Brown boots to warm her cold feet.

She turned back and spotted Ginny with a black fur jacket white dress, brown leather belt

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley" Hermione put her best smile.

Mrs. Weasley smiled back, "Oh, Hermione, you look lovely"

Hermione quickly then hugged Harry, Ron and Ginny without a word.

"I'll leave you then, goodbye" Mrs. Weasley hugged her and Ginny, and then walked away.

"So, how was your summer Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well—"

"Oi, The train is leaving!" Ron cut her sentence, but Hermione wasn't mad, as she always was if Ron cut her sentences, because the train is leaving.

"Oh no" Hermione said quietly and ran with the others towards one of the entrance of Hogwart's train. Thankfully, they made it. Ron and Harry went to find a place to sit for while Ginny and Hermione looks for Luna.

"So, anything to share of what happened during summer?" Ginny asked curiously. Hermione slide the door to go to the other unit of the train and bumped to Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Draco looked at Hermione, surprised, stunned silent for a while, then walked pass her and Ginny.

"I'm certainly surprised he did not call us names!" Ginny exclaimed as Hermione stood silently.

"You know something!" Ginny cried, "Something happened during summer!"

"Ginny! Lower your voice!" Hermione whispered, covering Ginny's mouth with her hand. Ginny nodded, grinning, and went back on their search for Luna. Ginny was grinning during the whole time of searching Luna, finally they found her.

"Is that Luna with Blaise?" Hermione questioned Ginny, "That's very odd"

"Very, very odd" Ginny replied. A few minutes later, they were snogging. "Whoa, what has happened during the summer, I mean seriously"

"I think we better change to our uniforms" Hermione suggested, Ginny nodded in reply. They both went to change to their uniforms in a changing room, which was made last year. Hermione took out her uniform from a bag, which was carried here earlier.

"Hermione!" Ginny shrieked, "Your skirt is awfully long!"

"It's awfully new, Gin" Hermione took out her old, short skirt and showed it to Ginny.

"You should use your old one!" Ginny exclaimed, throwing it back to Hermione "it still fits you, right?"

"Yes, it still does, but like I said, it's awfully short!" Hermione replied

"Oh, come on, my skirt is even shorter!" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Fine…" Hermione knew she would not win a debate about fashion with Ginny, if it is anything about studies, Hermione will totally win.

They both put on their uniforms then went out.

"See!" Ginny said in excitement, "You look more gorgeous with the short skirt"

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes, the train then stopped. They went out and walked to the carriages that will bring them to Hogwarts.

They didn't share their carriage with anyone because they were the last ones to show up at the carriage stop, it seems.

"So, will you tell me what happened on summer?"

Hermione sighed and told her what happened between her and Malfoy.

_**Flashback**_

_Hermione was in a muggle bookstore searching for books to read and buy. She was looking through the fiction shelf when she bumped her head with a guy with blonde hair._

"_I'm so sorry" Hermione apologized, the guy turned around._

_Malfoy. Draco Malfoy._

"_Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Hermione questioned, "I thought you dislike muggles"_

"_I had and will always dislike muggles and mudbloods" Draco replied._

"_And exactly why are you doing here?"_

"_Books"_

"_I thought you—"_

"_I told you I dislike mudbloods, not muggle books"_

"_But still—"_

"_Shut it, Granger" He said as he walked away._

"_Malfoy!" he then went out of the store. _

_That ferret, typical Slytherin, Hermione thought. She looked down the floor and saw an old photo of a very beautiful woman smiling happily, which looks a little bit like Malfoy._

_She went out from the store and looked for Malfoy. She had to give the photo back, it somehow seems important for him since he brings it with him. She didn't see him anywhere, so she decided to keep it until her next meeting with Malfoy._

_She sighed and walked home._

_**End of flashback 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up! I'm sorry if it's bad or anything...

*EDITED, DRACO DID NOT RUN AWAY FROM HIS HOUSE*

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"So that's why Malfoy wasn't acting like a git, then?" Ginny asked, confused, "Not making sense though"

Hermione smiled a little, "I'm not finished, Gin"

Ginny's light brown eyes widened in excitement, she began to smile widely. Hermione continued her story.

_**Flashback**_

_She was sitting in a bench on a park, reading a copy of The Lovely Bones by Alice Sebold. She was wearing a blue cardigan, white shirt, black jeans, black pair of flats and dark maroon scarf around her neck, a black handbag sat behind to her._

"_The Lovely Bones" a voice said. She looked to her left and saw Malfoy sitting in the opposite side._

"_What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Hermione said harshly and closed her book. _

"_You look horrible, mudblood," Draco said, changing the subject. Hermione ignored him and continued reading her copy of The Lovely Bones._

"_Harvey will not be caught" Draco gave her a spoiler._

_Hermione glared at Draco, "I do not want any spoilers, thank you"_

"_Well, Lindsey—"_

_Hermione closed the book, "Can you just leave me in peace?"_

_Draco smirked and left._

_Ugh, how she hated that smirk of his. So annoying, so irritating, so… Malfoy._

_Hermione decided to leave after Draco left. She was putting her book back to her bag, which has lots of unnecessary stuffs she shouldn't have brought, when the photo she found yesterday, which she was sure was Malfoy's, fell to the ground._

_She managed to put the book back to her bag and picked the photo from the ground._

_Damn, she thought, why didn't she remember about this photo. She looked around and surprisingly saw Malfoy looking at the huge fountain of the park. She sighed and walked to Malfoy._

"_Is this yours?" She asked him bitterly._

"_How did you?" Malfoy shouted in reply, his eyes widened, "I never thought you would ever steal, Granger"_

"_It fell on the bookstore's floor yesterday" Hermione walked away, leaving Draco alone in the fountain._

_**End of flashback 2**_

"Gin, I'm afraid I can't finish the story of that day," Hermione said, standing up from the seat of the carriage.

Ginny looked around, "That really is too bad" she sighed, disappointed.

"I promise I will tell you later" Hermione smiled to her best friend, "Your room"

Ginny smiled back as they both get off the carriage.

"I think we better hurry now, it's almost time for supper and Dumbledore's speech"

They both ran in hurry, entering Hogwarts. As they were getting nearer to the Great Hall, they slowed down. The two of them saw Ron and Harry sitting in the Gryffindor's table, looking a bit worried. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and went in the Great Hall.

"Blimey, where were you two at? You almost missed Dumbledore's speech!" Ron uttered in worry.

Hermione was going to reply Ron, but the whole students of Hogwarts have gone silent, the four of them knew what it meant, Dumbledore's speech. The four of them turned their heads and waited for Dumbledore to start his speech.

Dumbledore's speech took everybody's attention, as it did every year. When he finished his speech, Ron immediately grabbed a plate of chips (fries) and ate it with delight.

"So, where were you two?" Harry asked her and Ginny, gulping a glass of pumpkin juice.

"We were the last ones on the carriages, you get the picture" Hermione replied.

"We were sick worried about you two!" Ron shouted.

"We're sorry, we changed our uniform late—"

"We saw Luna and Blaise snogging!" Ginny cut Hermione's sentence.

Harry looked at Ginny in shocked, while Ron, who was drinking a pumpkin juice, spits out a bit of pumpkin juice—thank god it spits to the table and not at Hermione who was sitting in front of him.

"What?" They both shouted in horror.

"Luna?" Harry gasped, "Luna Lovegood?"

Hermione and Ginny nodded.

"Strange, indeed" Ginny said quietly.

Ginny, Ron and Harry talked about the huge difference of Blaise and Luna, which Hermione wasn't quite interested in. She looked at the Slytherin table and spotted Draco, daydreaming, he soon caught her seeing at him, which made Hermione blushed, but she managed a smile and Draco managed to reply a little smile.

_**Flashback**_

_Hermione was eating gelato in the same park, sitting in the same bench. As she finishes her gelato, and stood up, she bumped to somebody._

"_I'm so sorry" Hermione apologized, looking up, she saw Malfoy._

"_Twice from no less than a week you've apologized to me, Granger" Draco stated, "and twice from no less than a week you've bumped me"_

"_Or perhaps you bumped me, Malfoy" Hermione replied bitterly. She walked away but felt a hand grabbing her left hand's wrist, which apparently was Draco's hand._

"_Thank you" Draco whispered quietly_

"_Did I just hear Draco Lucius Malfoy, saying thank you to me?" Hermione said in a rather big voice_

"_And you will never hear me saying it to you ever again," Draco's grey eyes widened, "Mudblood"_

"_Why do we keep meeting…" Hermione muttered under her breath, "What are you doing here in the muggle world? And don't even think to change the subject" "Ferret" Hermione added._

"_None of your business" He replied dryly, walking pass her, leaving her- _

_"Malfoy!" she shouted, tired of him leaving her again. He never turned back to just to look a little glance of her._

_**End of flashback 3**_

"Herms?" Ginny said, breaking her flashback, "Hermione?"

Hermione looked back at Ginny, Ron and Harry, "Hm?"

"We were just talking about Christmas holiday, are you coming to the Burrow?" Ginny asked.

"Let's see later" Hermione smiled to Ginny, "It seems that supper is done, should we go?"

"Sure" Ginny replied, standing up, "See you in the common room"

Ron and Harry nodded in reply as Hermione and Ginny walks to Ginny's room.

"Do you realize it, Hermione?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Realize what?" Hermione replied

"The stares you're getting" Ginny grinned; Hermione looked around and saw boys starring at her and Ginny.

Hermione grinned back, "I think it's _you_ who's getting it, Gin"

Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 is here! sorry for not updating faster, i have exams and all... i am very grateful of you guys who put this story in your story alert and me as an author alert c:

thank you so much c:

(I'm sorry if i put too much flashbacks!)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The two girls have arrived to Ginny's room. As they went in, the scent of Ginny's vanilla shampoo showered them. Ginny's room was pretty simple, but she has fashion and celebrity posters in her dorm room walls.

Ginny has no roommate, which is a thing Hermione had always wanted. A quiet peaceful room for her to read and study… Her current roommates, Lavender and Parvati are not exactly the kind of roommates Hermione wants.

Lavender and Parvati gossips, giggles and backstabs, which annoys Hermione very much, she can't study and read peacefully. Every Tuesday night, they have a gossip Tuesday night. They basically write down what are the current gossips and the rate of Hogwarts sixth year boys and apparently, Draco Malfoy is always number one.

But for Ginny, having no roommate is no fun, because she can't ask somebody's opinion of her current clothes or what to wear.

Ginny has definitely grown much these past years. On her first year she was in love with Harry Potter, if I might say, and on her second year she seems to get over it, third year she has already have curves, and on fourth year she became this fashion girl. On fourth year she has curves in the right place, totally slim and has a straight beautiful ginger hair.

Every boy seems to notice her since fourth year; except for the slytherins though.

"Gin, can I sleep here tonight?" Hermione asked Ginny, who is lying on her bed. _Not the typical Ginny mood, _Hermione thought.

"Oh, is it Tuesday tonight?" Ginny rolled over, "You know the answer then" she winked and smiled.

"Are you okay, Gin?" Hermione asked, quite worried.

Ginny smiled, "I think I may have… Never mind"

"Oh, come on! After all these years I've told you everything!" Hermione exclaimed. Yes, Hermione told every problem and secrets to Ginny… except those ones that are _very_ personal.

Ginny grinned, "You haven't told me about the summer with Malfoy the git!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's quite a long story, are you sure you want to—"

"Continue please!" Ginny cried, anxiously.

Hermione sighed and tell Ginny about the flashback no. 3 (in chapter 2)

"Tell me all, please!" Ginny shrieked in excitement after Hermione finished telling her the flashback.

"I'm feeling rather thirsty here, Ginny" Hermione continued, "Why do _you_ want to know anyways?"

"Curiosity" Ginny replied and throw a mineral water bottle to her.

Draco was still in the great hall, playing with his food. He was neither hungry nor thirsty.

Pansy who was talking and flirting to Blaise asked him, "Draco, are you okay? You seem to be very quite"

Draco managed to force a smile, "I'm fine Pans"

Pansy shot a glare, he knew that Pansy doesn't believe it.

"I'm totally fine"

Pansy hugged then smiled.

"I'm going to go, meet you in the common room, yeah?" Draco stood up as Pansy and Blaise nodded.

Pansy is Draco's best friend, always there when he needs someone to talk to and when he needs advice. Students at Hogwarts thought they were a couple and shags every time, but they don't. They never did. They were just best friends.

And Blaise, he's a very wonderful friend; very much like Pansy, but a little bit more Slytherin (evil), he's totally the prank master. While Crabbe and Goyle, well, they are just his 'followers'; they became friends with Draco because of his father, Lucius Malfoy, one of Voldemort's deatheater.

Draco's parents are very nice but very strict. Lucius, his father, is a lot nicer than what he looks like. Sure he could be strict and punish Draco, but it all has a reason; either he has done something wrong or lack of discipline. Narcissa, his mother, is a very kind and soft women indeed, her personality is what her appearance looks like; a very kind women, she always wears her kind smile everywhere she goes.

Pansy and Blaise are the only ones that Draco can trust. None others.

He went to the library, the place where he always will be in times he needs to be alone. Yes, he, Draco Malfoy likes to visit the library. He absolutely adores reading, and he doesn't at all mind reading muggle books.

As he walks towards to the history part of the library, a first year girl with brunette curly and bushy hair was there, looking through the books, she reminded him of Hermione Granger. She reminded him of last month's summer with Hermione. He could still remember her sweet smile, the smell of her rose perfume and the coconut scent of her hair.

He smiled, remembering summer.

_**Flashback**_

_It was raining; Draco was in his parent's townhouse in the muggle world. Currently, his father, Lucius Malfoy, and his aunt Bella is hiding in the muggle world. As much as they both despised muggles and mudbloods, they knew the muggle world is the safest place to hide right now. _

_Lord Voldemort was also staying there. Waiting for the right moment to kill Harry Potter, they boy who lived and Albus Dumbledore, his former professor and the wizard that he fears the most, or so what everybody says._

_Draco was bored of staying in the dark townhouse and decided to go for a walk. As he was reaching for the door's handle, his mother showed up beside him, smiling sadly._

"_Where are you going to, Draco?" his mother asked, her eyes red from tears. _

"_A walk, I'll be back in an hour or two" Draco stated, smiling a bit then went out._

_Draco sighed, mother has been arguing with father again, he thought. Ever since Voldemort was back, his father has been a very temper guy—it's not like he wasn't before Voldemort was back, but he has been overly tempered. _

_He walked out of his parent's townhouse, walking to nowhere._

_15 minutes or so, he was in the city area, people walking in and out from stores, the smell of coffees and crying children._

_He spotted a muggle bookstore and went in there. He was very interested in any type of books, fiction or non-fiction and muggle or non-muggle books. He walked to the fiction area and bumped to no other than Hermione Granger, the know it all and mudblood._

_They had quite a conversation until he went out. _

_He walked back to his parent's townhouse in misery._

_The next day, he went for a walk again when Voldemort and his death eaters gathered for a meeting._

_He went to the park, and spotted Granger again. He talked to her for a minute, making her annoyed only, really and walked to a fountain, which remembers him of a vacation he went with his parents when he was little. Remembering all of his joys when he was little and his misery now._

_Granger then interrupted and gave him a picture of his mother when she was young, which he always put in his blazer pocket to remember his mother's sweet smile. Draco was really grateful, but the fact it was her who gave it back, he acted naturally and leaved her alone again._

_He went around the park for some amusement and found none. He bumped to Granger for the second time in the week, which made him quite… delighted. He thanked her and leaved her, again. Granger did shout his last name but he has no intend to turn back—he just smirked._

_He went back to his parent's townhouse, not knowing a scene was happening—a horrible one. He opened the door and saw a wand fights happening between death eaters and some guys, he guessed its members of the Order of Phoenix. Her mother saw him and mouthed to him 'Go, leave!' Draco nod and went out silently. He held his wand strongly and apparated to the household of none other than Hermione Granger. He knew it is her house because he followed her once, before he bumped to her in the bookstore._

_With no hesitation, he went to ring the doorbell, knowing a member of the Order of Phoenix probably saw him or whatever. Granger, dressed in sweater and jeans with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand, looking shocked, opened up the door._

"_Why the fuck are you here?" she said, obviously surprised, "Especially __**you**__"_

"_Granger, you have to trust me and let me in," he said, looking around and spotted a guy running, looking for someone, which Draco believes him._

_Hermione blocked the door way as Draco was trying to get in, he sighed and pushed Hermione slightly, causing her cup to fall and break. He closed the door quickly, hoping that men didn't see him._

_He turned around to see Hermione pointing her wand at him, he smirked, "Oh, planning to hex me, now are you Granger?"_

_Hermione stood not moving an inch, pointing her wand at him "Why are you here, Malfoy? In the muggle world AND my house?"_

_Draco searched for his wand, which was in his pocket a while ago._

"_Your wand is with me, Malfoy, answer and you can get it back," she hissed._

_Damn that girl! He thought._

_He sighed, knowing he had to answer her. "My parents and I are having a vacation here" he lied, "Now can I have my wand back?"_

"_That doesn't make any sense, why are you here then?" making no intention to lower her wand._

_He bit his lip, knowing he couldn't lie anymore… but if Granger knows about Voldemort and everything, she would and will tell… "Give me back my wand first, Granger"_

"_Answer me first, Malfoy" she replied sarcastically _

_Draco whispered a spell, which made Hermione fall asleep. A spell he made by himself. He grabbed Hermione just in time before she fell to the floor. He carried her and put her to the sofa._

"_I'm sorry Granger" he smirked._

_**End of flashback 4**_

"Draco!" Pansy whispered to his ears, surprised, Draco jumped a little.

He frowned, "Pansy, you know I love you but if you ever do that again"

"I'm sorry Drake, but I was beginning to worry because you didn't show up to the common room" Pansy said, apologizing.

Draco looked around for a clock to look what time is it, he finally spotted one and it shows that it was 7:20, just 10 minutes after he went to the library from the Great Hall. Once again, Draco frowned at her.

"I know it's only 10 minutes after you told me and Blaise that you left and all, but I wanted to check with you, are you alright?"

"Yes I am Pansy, let's go then" he lied.

Pansy rolled her eyes in annoyance.

* * *

><p>please review! c:<p>

not forcing or anything! i accept compliments and critics,

thanks for reading C: I promise i will update soon!  
>~lastlumos<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_Ehe, hi guys, here is chapter 4~_

_Sorry I didn't update a lot faster because I have exam and everything..._

_well, here we go!_

_~lastlumos_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_**Flashback**_

_Hermione woke up to the sound of rain in her maroon colored couch. She yawned, trying to remember what happened last time. She stood up as soon as she remembered what happened._

_Malfoy! What did he do! She thought, panicking. She walked out from the living room to the kitchen, wanting a drink to fresh her up. When she arrived at the kitchen, she saw Draco sitting in a wooden chair._

"_Malfoy!" she roared, "Get out you bloody ferret!" she searched for her wand around and found it in a table beside the chair Draco was sitting in._

"_Give. It. Back." Hermione hissed, narrowing her eyes._

_Draco smirked._

_Hermione rolled her eyes and whispered "Accio wand"_

_She grabbed the wand, which was flying through the air to her. She smirked._

_Draco smirked back, "You have your wand and I have mine, Granger"_

"_Whatever Malfoy," she said "Just get the fuck out of here" she pointed her wand to the door, showing him to leave._

"_But I was just about to have fun" he smirked, widely now._

_She rolled here eyes, "Fine, do whatever you want, stay then!" "But at least tell me why the bloody hell you're here!"_

_Draco bit his lower lip. He didn't reply back until Hermione raised her eyebrows and sent him a 'well' stare._

_He sighed, "Fine, you want the truth? I ran away from my parent's townhouse because there were members of the Order of the Phoenix and well, you get the picture!"_

_Hermione was shocked, it wasn't what she expected—sure he's the son of Lucius Malfoy, one of Voldemort's death eaters, but this wasn't the answer she expected. "Get out" she whispered quietly._

_Draco didn't heard what she said, "I beg your pardon?" _

"_YOU are running away from members of the Order of the Phoenix and YOU came here?" Hermione yelled, "You bloody well know that I could and probably will just tell them that you're here and they could catch you or whatever is the reason of you getting in trouble for all this!"_

"_Granger!" Draco shouted at her, "Calm down!"_

_Hermione took a deep breath, "Just get the hell out from here"_

_Draco sneered and apparated, he was gone in a second._

_Hermione screamed in frustration. She jumped to her grey comfy couch and screamed once more in frustration. Merlin, the fuck was he doing in here; and how do he know where my house is, she thought. Thank god her parents were out of town for a month or two._

_A sound of knock was heard in a few minutes. Hermione groaned; she was too comfy already in her favorite couch in her house. At least 5 more knocks were heard then._

_She stood up and walked to the door lazily. Once she was in front of the door already, ready to open the door, a whisper of 'alohomora' was heard. The door then swung open and there stood Draco Malfoy, wet from head to toe from the rain that was pouring._

_He went in, making Hermione move backwards._

"_What are you—" Hermione said quietly_

"_Look, you know that I'm running from these death eaters and all but please let me stay here for a couple of days, Let—" Hermione opened her mouth to arguee but Draco's wet hands were covering her mouth, "Me explain it all again… so a few weeks ago, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came to the Malfoy Manor, with my aunt Bella and some other death eaters, they and my parents had a closed meeting and when they were out, my mother told me that we're going to spent the summer holiday in the townhouse here in the muggle world"_

"_They were discussing… things… I wasn't allowed to join their meetings and all. My father and mother's marriage life has became more and more worse, that snake of his slithers everywhere, mad aunt Bella…"_

_Hermione bit her lips and looked to Draco who was facing to the carpet floor. Draco didn't continue and left a silence._

"_Truce?" Hermione said, breaking the silence._

_He looked up and met her eyes, "Wow, really?"_

_She rolled her eyes, "You can go or stay, you can use the guest room and my parents are away for a month or two, so yeah…"_

"_Wow… thanks Granger," he whispered quietly so she won't hear him saying thanks to her, "Hmm an explanation is all it takes, huh…"_

_She rolled her eyes, "The guest room is there" she points to a room beside the stairs, "One week only"_

_He smirked._

_Oh god, why did I let him stay, Hermione thought, oh this will be a hell of a week._

_**End of flashback**_

"Bloody hell!" Ginny cried out loud, "Why did you let him stay? I mean, sure he's pretty hot, but really?"

Hermione blushed.

Ginny's opened her mouth, "Oh my god, usually when I say Malfoy's hot you go 'ew, Gin' etc etc, oh what has happened during the summer between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin sex god"

Hermione chuckled. Draco got the nickname the Slytherin sex god because of what is rumored; he had shagged most of the girls in Hogwarts, none from Gryffindor—_yet perhaps_, she blushed.

She saw Ginny grinned, "Dirty thinking now, eh Her-my-oh-knee" she said her name in syllables.

"Fuck, it's 11 already, shall we get to sleep?" Hermione said, trying to change the subject.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "We don't sleep at 11, we sleep at 3 and you know that"

"I'm quite tired of all that story over the summer to tell you" Hermione noted, "And it's first day of school anyway"

Ginny stared at her with a disagreeing stare, "Fine, but we must and shall stay up late the next time you sleep here"

"I promise" Hermione smiled.

Ginny spelled a spell to turn off the lights.

"Hey Herms," Ginny said quietly, "Have you ever liked Ron or Harry?"

Hermione sat up from her lying position, "No! They're like brothers to me Ginny!"

This is 100% true, she never like Ron or Harry in the boyfriend thing, well she did once like Ron that way, but that was when she was 11. Harry was and will always be that protective brother.

Ginny chuckled, "I know, I know, sorry" she heard Ginny sighed.

"What is it Ginny?" Hermione said, knowing that Ginny wants to say something but was nervous about telling it.

"Hermione…" Ginny replied, "I like Harry…"

Hermione stood up and went to jump to Ginny's bed, grinning in excitement. "I knew it! Your stares and everything!" Hermione giggled.

"But I heard from the girls in Gryffindor that he still likes Cho…" "And… well, you of course heard of the break up and…"

Hermione giggled, it had been a long time since they had this girl-to-girl talk, crushes talk and all. She knew that Ginny liked Dean long before he asked her out, she knew that she has a liked Seamus on the third year, she knew. And of course, Ginny knew; but not much about her love life, mostly secrets that she never told Harry and Ron AKA girl secrets.

"You certainly hasn't realize he has been gazing you at supper tonight!" Hermione said, grinning.

"Oh, you're just saying that to make me blush and smile and happy" Hermione swore she saw Ginny smiled and her cheek turns red.

They then slept together in Ginny's bed.

They both had woken up from the sound of birds chirping. Hermione woke up first, like she always does, she went to the bathroom and does her usual morning routine: shower, change to uniform, and brush her teeth. She decided to tie her hair in a ponytail. She went back to Ginny's dorm room and found Ginny dressed up already, brushing her hair in front of a mirror of hers.

"Hermione" She whined, looking back from the mirror to Hermione.

"What?"

"Ponytail? Really?"

Hermione shrugged, "It keeps my hair out my way and it's neat, let's go"

"Not unless you change your hairstyle" Ginny said, grabbing Hermione's wrist. _Oh no, here we go, Ginny's makeover,_ she thought. After a minute or four, Ginny braided Hermione's hair into a ponytail.

"Isn't this quite the same as it was?" Hermione raised one of her eyebrows.

"It's braided" Ginny smiled, satisfied, "Now let's go"

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. Together, they went out of Ginny's dorm room and walked to the great hall to have breakfast. They met Harry on the way.

"Oh hey Harry!" Hermione greeted Harry, who was walking to them.

"Hi Harry" Ginny greeted him too

"Hey Ginny, Hermione" Harry said, looking worried, "Have you seen Ron?"

"Uh no, I was also wondering why you wasn't with him" Hermione replied to worried Harry.

"Hey guys!" Ron shouted out of nowhere

"Ron!" Harry said in glee, "Where've you been?"

"Oh Potter, so worried about your boyfriend, huh?" Draco, who was behind them with Blaise and Pansy, said

"Sod off, Malfoy" Ginny hissed

Draco left with Blaise and Pansy beside him. Hermione smiled secretly, as Draco looked back at Hermione.

"Why are you smiling, 'Mione?" Ron asked

"Remembering summer…" Hermione shot a quick glance at Ginny, "Let's go now, Merlin knows you're hungry Ron"

"True" Ron said.

They walked together to the Great Hall, as they were on their way, they had a conversation about their favorite food; which of course was started by no other than Ron Weasley.

"I do hope they have drumsticks… or some of that supper's pudding…" Ron said, dreamily.

"It's breakfast Ron, not lunch" Ginny replied, "I want some Mango pudding… my favorite food they are!"

"Uh, Gin, Mango pudding is not a food, it's a dessert" Ron commented, "My favorite food is… uh… it has to be turkey"

"Oh, I love bread with nutella… no, wait, nutella on anything really" Hermione claimed

"I like fish" Harry said simply, this causes the two Weasleys and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Fish, Harry?" Hermione said, trying to hold back her laugh, "Really?"

"What? They're very tasty" Harry implied and shrugged.

Soon, they reached the Great Hall and sat down near Fred and George Weasley. There were drumsticks, which made Ron happy, and there were also Mango pudding, which made Ginny happy.

"They're lucky, yeah?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

Hermione look at Harry and smiled, "Totally! But I bet there will be fish in the feast later on at night" she chuckled

Harry rolled his eyes, "What? It does taste good!"

"I know Harry—"

"We all know" Ginny cut her sentence and let a small chuckle out.

"Oh, should we go now then? We have… potions with the Slytherin" Hermione looked Ron and Harry; they both nod and stood in reply.

"I guess I'll go too, see you later!" Ginny said and went off.

"Come on now, Hermione" Harry said, Hermione then realized she was still sitting and stood up directly.

Hermione sat in her usual sit, next to Harry and Ron with Dean Thomas. Professor McGonagall walked in, as a cat, and transfigured back to a human.

"Now students, first of all I want you all to change seat as Slytherin and Gryffindor"

One by one, they exchanged seats and so do Harry, he sat next to Daphne Greengrass while Ron sat next to Pansy Parkinson, Ron doesn't look miserable at all, but Harry do.

A sound of someone sitting on the old wooden chair beside her was heard, she looked back and saw Malfoy. She smiled a little to him.

"So, Granger," Draco asked, "Hello"

"Hello to you to, Malfoy" Hermione rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review please!<em>**

**_I live for reviews_**

**_and story alert_**

**_and author alert_**

**_jk_**

**_but please review~_**


End file.
